The Tale of Roses and Snow
by TheBrokenBottle
Summary: After performing every night during the 'Slamming Vale' week, DJ WhiteSnow, real named Weiss Schnee, is taken to a bar by her singer Yang Xiao Long to celebrate. Inevitably, Weiss gets quite drunk, but what will happen when she's introduced to Yang's younger sister, who just happens to be a big fan? (One-shot, part of my Experiencing New Rhythms story) WhiteRose & hints of Bumbleby


**AN: Hey there, TheBrokenBottle here for The Tale of Roses and Snow, a one-shot that is set in my Experiencing New Rhythms AU and details the events at the bar the night Weiss went out celebrating. If you haven't already read Experiencing New Rhythms then I suggest doing so, (Should really do that!) but this works just fine as is if you haven't. The events of this story happen after the chapter Fan For a Lifetime (ENR Chapter 2), which has been updated! If things don't quite seem cannon with that then it's because I changed FFAL (it was my least favourite chapter anyway) so I suggest checking that out as soon as possible.**

**A quick note on this story: some of the scenes border on an M-rating, but are not enough by themselves, in my opinion, to warrant an M-rating. If you have an issue with this, please PM me or leave it in a review; don't report me for this!**

**YellowSign: Hi everyone, I'd just like to thank TheBrokenBottle for letting me help her with this story. It's one of my favourites (honestly!) and it's great seeing you guys love it as well. I haven't been able to have as much input on this as I would have liked due to university life, but hopefully things can continue and we'll keep putting stuff out. Thanks to you guys as well for reading and reviewing!**

**See you guys later in other stories!**

**-TheBrokenBottle & YellowSign.**

* * *

><p>Weiss lay back against the cool leather seat of Yang's Camaro and let out a relieved sigh. She'd just finished the most intense and exhilarating night of her life at the Slamming Vale week, and had performed her latest album in front of record crowds to what she hoped would be critical acclaim. Sure, her ears were ringing and her head was throbbing painfully, but she had never felt more alive than right now. She'd never experienced the energy of several thousand people jumping up and down as one in time to the beat, in time to <em>her<em> beat.

"Hey, if you're up to it I know a great place to celebrate."

A confident voice sounded to her side, though she struggled to hear it, and Weiss turned her head. Yang was leaning back against her own chair and a grin was etched upon her face. It seemed she'd enjoyed the night as well.

"Sure." Weiss replied, too exhausted to come up with any form of reasonable response. With any luck, Yang would take them somewhere she could rest a bit, maybe have a drink or two, but she wanted to enjoy her success somehow. Her manager and best friend, Blake Belladonna, had asked her not to overdo it too much, but Weiss felt like she had earned this. She'd performed live for five consecutive nights at venues all around Vale, and honestly she deserved a rest.

This night's performance had been something special though. It had started out in Vale Arena, a former sports venue, and then had spread out to Vale square in the heart of the city. Someone had provided her with all her equipment and a makeshift stage, and between her and Yang they'd kept the crowds ecstatic for hours.

It was still sinking in just how many people had been there. Normally, Weiss was able to attract about a thousand people without fail and could reliably count on another hundred or so to turn up, but this was uncharted territory. Blake had told her this album would be big, and it felt amazing that she was right. In fact, Weiss was secretly ecstatic.

"You were great out there by the way."

Yang's voice may have been nonchalant, but Weiss knew that she was genuinely impressed. It wasn't Yang's style to dote upon people or lather them with complements, so to get even this was special.

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself." She replied teasingly. It had become something of a routine between the two that they would jibe at each other almost constantly, but all it did was cement their friendship. Indeed, Weiss was pretty sure Yang saw her as one of her best friends, behind her sister and girlfriend obviously.

"Huh? Oh, that was nothing; you should hear me when I'm at my best!" Yang boasted kindly, knowing full well that both of them had been near their best that night.

In response Weiss merely hummed, content to let a silence fall over the car. The air in the car had become uncomfortably humid and as a result her clothes and hair were stuck to her body by a thin layer of sweat. She grimaced slightly and shifted in her seat in a vain attempt to remedy this, but it was to no avail and she quickly gave up. Her muscles were aching and sore, and all this moving wasn't helping things.

Trying to distract herself from the discomfort of the seat and her throbbing head, Weiss focused on the world outside the sanctuary of the car. The pitch-black night was broken only by the regular flashes of street lights as they passed beneath them and headed towards their destination. Due to her job, Weiss spent a lot of time travelling at night, and she loved seeing the city at night, once the bustle had died down and the people had gone to the comfort of their beds.

"Where are we going?"

"Only the best bar this side of Vale! Trust me, you'll love it. I even told a few of them to expect you." Yang answered without taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh. Well I can't drink too much; you know what I'm like when I'm drunk."

Indeed she did, Weiss having a few unfortunate memories of a couple of weeks ago when she'd been drinking with Yang. Suffice to say, she was DEFINITELY planning on keeping more of her clothes on this time.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you." Yang responded easily.

"Why does that not inspire confidence?" Weiss replied sarcastically, her dry tone somewhat typical of her attitude.

Yang snorted in a very unladylike manner and almost missed their next turning, taking the right turn far sharper than she needed to.

"Because neither of us is entirely responsible when drinking? And don't worry, I thought of that too. Ruby should just be heading home from her shift, so I'll meet her and ask her to make sure we keep it under control."

Weiss wasn't entirely happy at this, having never met Yang's sister before, but it was better than nothing, and Blake had only had nice things to say about the younger girl so she felt ready to trust her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey passed in silence, Weiss gazing out of the window and Yang focusing on the road. In all honesty, either of them could have spoken and not been heard over the ringing resonating around their skulls from the vibrations that had been pumped out by the sound system they'd been stood in front of less than an hour ago, but it was a comfortable silence and they both enjoyed the merciful absence of noise for the first time that week.<p>

"We're here." Yang announced as she maneuvered the unwieldy Camaro into a darkened car park. Across the street, lights could be seen shining through the windows of a small bar, and Weiss noticed a few people stood gazing out from atop the balcony, drinks in hand. Whilst she was somewhat reluctant to get drinking again, especially after some of her previous experiences, they seemed smartly dressed and not too drunk, so Weiss was less hesitant than she would otherwise have been. Above the entrance of the pub was a large sign with the words 'The Broken Bottle' stylishly painted across it, and she was almost tempted to ask about the name.

Heaving herself out of the sanctuary of the car, Weiss followed Yang towards the thick double-doors. As soon as one was pushed open, the young DJ could see the inside of one of the strangest pubs she'd ever seen.

The normally dour and depressing atmosphere that Weiss was used to was gone, replaced by stylish booths and chairs, the miserable mood that often surrounded patrons in pubs non-existent. Here, people smiled and chatted the night away instead of nursing and guarding their beers in a vain attempt to deny their alcoholism. Where there would normally have been a grimy, sticky lino floor was instead tastefully glazed tiles that reached all around the bar and right up to the bar itself.

It was made primarily of glass, giving a slightly distorted view at the array of drinks arranged behind and above it, and the bar top was polished wood. As Weiss watched, several hidden LED lights illuminated the glass from within, each shining a different colour, covering the entire spectrum of the rainbow. About half a dozen people were seated at it on chairs that actually appeared comfortable, and behind it a nervous-looking rabbit faunus was rushing about, dealing with the many orders coming in.

"Hey everyone, our very own DJ WhiteSnow has just entered the bar! Can we get a beer and a cheer?"

Weiss sighed: trust Yang to make their presence so noticeable. Still, she wasn't going to complain too much because her openness was one of the qualities about Yang she found endearing, though she'd _never_ admit it.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Of course! This is your night out, you deserve it! Plus, quite a few people here are fans of yours. For their sins."

Despite herself Weiss winced at the teasing; she wasn't always the most confident of individuals, and she often worried that people would suddenly stop liking her work. Of course, these fears were mostly unfounded but that didn't stop her from worrying about it.

"I suppose," she began, unconvinced, "but still, don't do it again. I want to enjoy myself tonight, not get swarmed by fans."

"Haha, don't worry about that. You're not _that_ big yet."

Weiss didn't reply, instead making her way towards the bar. From there, she could see a flight of stairs up and another that led to the basement. Noticing her gaze, Yang answered her unasked question.

"Those lead to the balcony and the boxing ring. A while ago, the previous owner of this place wanted to start a local boxing tournament but it failed due to lack of interest. Still, the ring isn't bad. That's why I know the place: I've been here for a few bouts before."

Yeah, that seemed about right for Yang. She had always been keen on boxing for as long as Weiss had known her, and in many ways it scared her that her singer went out to purposefully get involved fights, but she was always able to convince herself it was none of her business. If Yang wanted to beat other people to a bloody pulp then who was she to complain?

Weiss was snapped from these thoughts by having a beer pushed into one of her hands currently resting on the bar, and she looked around to see a small crowd had gathered. Each person had an expectant look on their faces, though Weiss noticed that more than a few also had lust hidden in their eyes.

"C'mon Weiss, just let yourself have some fun!" Yang said from next to her, holding her own beer.

Weiss scowled slightly and took a sip, disappointing the crowd who had wanted her to down it, and the cheer she received was muted.

"C-can I get you anything?" A timid voice spoke up, and Weiss saw the rabbit faunus behind the bar was looking nervously at her.

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks, I'm fine for now."

The bartender hummed in acknowledgement and turned back to the other patrons that were gathered around the bar.

Weiss nursed her beer, intending to avoid getting too drunk, and whilst a few people pestered her for autographs, most left her alone when they realised she wasn't going to go crazy with her drinking. A couple of shots were passed to her by suitors hoping for a good time that night, but she politely turned them down. It wasn't that she didn't find some of them attractive, it was more that she didn't feel like she wanted a relationship, or even a one-night stand, at the moment. Plus, she'd never hear the end of it from Yang.

"Hey Weiss? I'm going out to call Blake, you ok waiting here for a bit?"

Weiss merely nodded and watched as Yang finished her drink quickly and headed out of the door, bouncing her phone up and down in her palm as she did so.

* * *

><p>The cool night air engulfed Yang as soon as she stepped out of the bar, and leant against the rough brickwork that made up the outside. The chatter of couples on the balcony drifted down to where she stood, and she took a moment to eavesdrop with a smirk, the supposedly private conversations being less so. Evidently, one guy wasn't having much luck, and he seemed to be resorting to rapping in a vain attempt to woo his company. It wasn't working for him, but it gave Yang an idea, one she had every intention of carrying out that night.<p>

Unlocking her phone, Yang quickly found Blake's number and hit 'call'. It rang a few times before Blake answered, a lot of background noise reaching her ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. You manage to deal with the press ok?"

"Yes, Yang, I'm fine," Blake replied, amused, "How are you and Weiss doing by the way?"

"She's fine, a little bit worse for wear though. Have you finished sorting out your little surprise for her for tomorrow?"

Blake swore quietly under her breath and Yang felt shivers shoot down her spine at hearing her girlfriend curse. It was _sexy_.

"No, I'll do that right now. Make sure Ruby knows, bye!"

And with that, Blake hung up. Yang stood there for a moment, unsure whether the conversation had actually ended like she thought it had, but when no more noise came from her phone she sighed and put it away, mumbling "Not even a 'love you'" to herself.

Still, Blake was right; she'd planned this day out for Weiss for over a month now, and they'd waited until today to sort out the final few details to make it perfect. Ruby was invited as well, and the idea was to give Weiss a relaxing day out to help her recover from the intensity of the previous week. Truth be told, Yang could do with the break as well, but this wasn't about her.

Retrieving her phone once more, Yang sent a quick text to Ruby, a plan forming itself inside her head, and without waiting for a reply she headed back inside.

* * *

><p>When Yang struggled through the door of the Broken Bottle, she saw Weiss leaning heavily on the bar. The small crowd that had surrounded her earlier had now dissipated, and Yang could see from here the scattered glasses from what was looking like a serious drinking session. A concerned look on her face, she approached her stricken friend.<p>

"Hey Weiss," she began, "how you holding up?"

A slight murmur was audible from the prone Weiss and she shuffled her head a fraction from its resting place atop the wooden bar.

"She's been like this for five minutes now, it's kind of worrying." A soft voice from behind the bar called out.

"Huh? Oh, hello Velvet. How much has she had?" Yang greeted.

"I honestly don't know. A few people kept buying her drinks and she ordered a handful of her own. If she doesn't show any signs of improvement soon I'll call a cab for her."

Yang nodded at this, knowing just how Weiss behaved whilst drunk. Still, she'd seen Weiss get through more than this before so she didn't give up hope just yet. Sure enough, a minute or so later, Weiss' head rose from the counter and turned towards Yang.

"Sorry about that, I had a little bit to drink."

Yang smirked; she could tell. Weiss' eyes were bloodshot and unfocused and her words were more than a bit slurred.

"Trust me, I know when I'm drunk and I'm not drunk." She insisted despite all evidence to the contrary. Her lopsided smile and half-closed eyes dominated her flushed face, and her chin now rested heavily on her palm, itself resting on the counter.

"Okay Weiss, if you're sure." Yang humoured her, knowing that a drunk Weiss was a _hilarious_ Weiss.

"I AM sure! I've only had a bit. I'm gonna lie down for a bit." Weiss declared before loudly face-planting the bar top. Velvet gasped in shock and a hand flew to her face, but Yang seemed completely unphased by this and even started laughing.

"Yang, are you sure she's ok?"

"Trust me, she's fine. Weiss just has breaks when she drinks where she mongs out. It's not as funny now, but sometimes it's hilarious!"

"Yang!" Velvet scolded, "You can't say things like that, people might take offence! And I want you to keep an eye on her if she's to stay, ok?"

"Haha, don't worry about that; I've got someone who'll be staring at Weiss all night long arriving in a bit, things should be fine."

Velvet didn't seem particularly convinced but she let it slide, returning to the bar to deal with another patron and leaving Yang to her scheming. Grinning, the blonde headed over to someone who had been glaring daggers at the two of them all night long. It took a while, but Yang remembered where she'd seen them before, and fortunately they could help out with her plan.

* * *

><p>By the time Ruby arrived at The Broken Bottle, it was inching past half four. Lots of the regulars were starting to call it a night, and some of the chairs and tables were being moved to create a makeshift dance-floor. Yang was busy having a talk with a typically nervous Velvet, the rabbit faunus seeming less and less happy about whatever it was they were discussing. Next to Yang, slumped over the bar, was one of the most beautiful sights Ruby had ever had the pleasure of seeing.<p>

Even with the amount she had been drinking and the concert earlier, Weiss looked stunning. Her dishevelled hair gave Ruby lots of _very_ inappropriate thoughts as to how it might have been ruffled so, and she had to fight the blush that tried to rise on her cheeks. Weiss' stage clothes of tight-fitting ice-blue jeans and a white jacket over a tank-top were still pristine, though she looked a bit different without headphones around her neck. As the DJ swayed slightly on her bar stool, Ruby got a good view of her face, the make-up turning the already attractive girl into an absolute beauty, and it was all Ruby could do not to drool.

"Hey sis!" A boisterous voice called out from across the room, and Ruby looked up to see Yang waving at her from the bar. Flashing an embarrassed smile in response, she cautiously headed over to the bar.

"Hi Yang, how was the concert?" Ruby asked in an attempt to distract herself from the girl lying on the bar next to her.

"Oh it was great! It was one of Weiss' best performances ever! I mean, I was perfect as always, but she was amazing! Isn't that right Weiss?"

The last sentence was directed at the prone DJ to try and grab her attention, but nothing was forthcoming. After receiving a less-than-gentle nudge from Yang, Weiss slowly sat up and looked at the two girls in front of her, one of them seeming very nervous.

"Yang." Weiss slurred, looking at Ruby, before almost falling off her seat, only kept on by Yang's helpful intervention.

"Erm, hi Weiss," Ruby began, "c-could I perhaps have an autograph?"

Bloodshot eyes stared at her as though she was stupid before Weiss spoke up, "Of COURSE, where's the pen?"

Realising she had neither pen nor paper, Ruby sat down dejectedly and quietly ordered her own drink. Weiss continued staring for another minute or so before turning to Velvet and trying to buy a cocktail. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Velvet refused to hand over anything remotely alcoholic, instead giving Weiss several glasses of water that were unceremoniously downed.

"'m gonna go pee." Weiss mumbled to no-one in particular, and stumbled off her stool and staggered towards the toilets. Yang watched for long enough to make sure she didn't go in the Gents by mistake, before putting her plan into action.

* * *

><p>In the time Weiss was in the toilet, Ruby managed to drink a couple of pitchers by herself, the younger girl seeking to get tipsy quickly so as to fit in. Her wallowing in self-pity was interrupted by Yang's voice booming throughout the pub, the metallic undertone to her words evidence of the speaker system she was using.<p>

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to The Broken Bottle!" she began, "Can we have a nice warm welcome to our very own Weiss Schnee, also known as DJ WhiteSnow!"

Yang's shouting had drawn Weiss from the toilet and the drunken girl staggered over to where her friend was stood on the makeshift dance-floor. Already a handful of people had joined her, and it was looking like all of the few dozen occupants of the bar would soon join them. Though Weiss didn't know it, it was common practice in The Broken Bottle to have karaoke nights, and Yang was merely elaborating on that. Besides, it had been far too long since she had a chance to rap.

Throughout the mini competition, Weiss just leant against the walls of the pub, a thin layer of condensation having formed and the water cooling her warm arms. Nine people had entered the rap-off, and the fourth had just performed to muted applause. Yang was keeping track of everything, though given that she was also competing, Weiss doubted her impartiality.

"Thank you for that, erm, _interesting_ performance there Mr. Russell Thrush," Yang said as he was gently ushered from the dance-floor, "Next we have my very own sister, Ruby Rose! Give 'em hell!"

Ruby stepped into the middle of the floor and was evidently a little bit worse for wear, though she wasn't even in the same league as Weiss. Motioning for her sister to begin the backing track, she began to bob her head in time to the pulsating beat, one that Weiss recognised as a remix of one of her own tunes. Ruby was really getting into the rhythm of the piece, and as the bass built up to a drop Weiss found herself entranced by the scene before her.

Despite knowing the words that were being sung, the white-haired girl barely registered them, her eyes instead firmly fixed on Ruby. The way she clutched the microphone with both hands. The simple black shirt and trousers she wore. The way her hips started to sway from side to side as she became more and more involved in the music. The single bead of sweat that travelled down the side of her slender neck. Weiss was utterly enthralled, and she felt a need to escape. Pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against, she staggered out towards the balcony, stumbling a couple of times on the stairs as she did so.

The balcony itself was a pleasing little addition to the bar as a whole, and fortunately for Weiss it was completely empty. Large enough to accommodate two tables and chairs, a simple iron fence across the overlook acted as a barrier against people falling. There was a wooden shelter for people to smoke under and as a result the floor was littered with fag-ends, but Weiss didn't even notice. Making a distinctly wobbly beeline for the fence, she leant heavily on it. The cooler night air was helping to distract her from her swirling vision and throbbing head, and Weiss could tell it was helping her somewhat.

"Weiss?" A voice called out from behind her and she gradually turned around to see Ruby stood in the doorway, the light and noise from the pub emerging through the open door.

"Ruby..." Weiss whispered, though more to herself than anything else. A quick breeze picked up and enveloped them in its chilling embrace, causing Ruby to shiver involuntarily. Weiss began to walk towards the other girl, still not entirely sure what she was going to do or say, but set on doing something at least.

"Oh, there you are! I wondered where you'd gotten to. I saw you wander off after my performance and I was worried you didn't like it..."

Weiss stopped walking as she saw the dejected look in the younger girls eyes, her shoulders slumped and lip quivering slightly, and it was all she could do not to pull her into a big hug. But as she watched Ruby stand there, Weiss felt an almost primal urge begin to form within her. She _wanted_ Ruby, wanted her _now_. Wanted to feel those alluring lips on her own, wanted to experience their bodies pressed together.

"Weiss? Are you ok-ahh!"

Ruby began, only to scream in surprise as Weiss hand shot out and grabbed her breast, the DJ's drunken grip shocking her. Weiss recoiled at the noise and looked for all the world like a kicked puppy, and as Ruby took a hesitant step towards her, Weiss took two away.

"'m sosorry." She slurred, her face distorted by a mix of worry and anguish, but a second later she felt strong hands push her backwards against the fence and a pair of sumptuous lips crash fervently into her own. Ruby's eyes were tightly screwed shut, and her hands began to roam up and down Weiss' sides, one snaking round her back and pulling the two of them closer.

Weiss for her part reciprocated entirely, her arms looping round Ruby's neck and her hands getting caught in the dark tresses before her. Both girls could taste alcohol in the others breath, but they paid it no heed, such was their frenzied lust.

After only a few seconds they were forced to break apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. They were both breathing heavily, but their eyes were locked on each other, both fully intending to take this further. Letting the fence take her weight, Weiss leant back fully and opened her legs slightly to allow Ruby to fit one of her own there, the DJ feeling sparks shoot throughout her body at the contact. Ruby's wandering arms were now even more busy, one reaching round to Weiss back and undoing her bra-strap and the other tracing circles on the inside of Weiss' thigh, the touch electric.

Their next kiss was messier than the first but even more heated, and Ruby moaned into it as Weiss' hands once again found their way to her ample chest and began to knead and massage her. Weiss' tongue flashed across her own, and they both shivered at the experience. Ruby was just about able to taste her lipstick through the sea of alcohol and she deepened the kiss, both her hands now free to roam.

"Ruby? You up here?" A boisterous voice called from behind them and they quickly separated. Yang was strolling towards them, pocketing her phone as she did so, and she wore a knowing smirk, "Come on you two, we need to get back soon."

Weiss looked even more of a mess than earlier, her make-out hair blatantly obvious and her smudged lipstick covering a good part of her face. "Pleasedon't tell Yang." She slurred, looking at the blonde as she did so. For her part, Yang didn't seem to mind, even going so far as to wipe most of the out of place make-up off her friends face, though Ruby could tell something wasn't quite right. Still, she decided not to question it, instead helping Yang get Weiss to the car.

* * *

><p>As the three of them made their way through the slowly emptying bar, Ruby realised a problem. A <em>serious<em> problem.

"Yang, there are only two seats in the Camaro! Where's Weiss going to sit?"

"Can't she sit on your lap? Put the seatbelt over the two of you and just let her out when we get to hers. Why, is there something going on?"

Ruby blushed a brilliant red at this and tried to avert her gaze, but found it somewhat difficult given that they were both carrying Weiss.

"Are you fit to drive anyway? You look like you've had quite a bit!"

Yang merely laughed at this, "Of course I am, I only had a few beers."

"A few?"

"Relax, I'm fine."

Ruby didn't reply but she remained both unconvinced and distinctly worried. Opening the door and saying a quick farewell to the bartender, a burly man with short black hair and a smart-looking suit who had just relieved Velvet, Yang basked in the night-time sky. Weiss was barely conscious, Ruby struggling slightly with her entire weight, and Yang gazed up at the vast expanse of sky, the seemingly infinite blackness broken by the brilliant stars shining down. After a very embarrassed Ruby had fastened Weiss across her lap, Yang set off, driving slower than usual due to her inebriation.

Ruby found having Weiss on her lap to be both exhilarating and terrifying, and she was constantly trying to think of something to distract her from the memories of earlier that night. When she was sure Yang wasn't looking, Ruby would gently kiss Weiss' neck, her feelings for the other girl being exaggerated by the alcohol they had both consumed. Though she couldn't quite see it, Yang's hands on the steering wheel tightened every time she did so.

"So Ruby. What happened between you two?" Yang's tone was direct and blunt, and she deliberately didn't look at her sister, instead choosing to focus on the road.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby stuttered in embarrassment, but it wasn't holding any weight with her sister.

"Ruby, please don't lie to me. I saw you two up there and you weren't exactly talking. Though it did involve mouths."

"YANG!" Ruby whined, trying her best not to focus on the very vivid mental image that had just forced its way into her mind. "Anyway, it wasn't exactly like that. I mean firstly she groped me, and th-"

Ruby's sentence was cut short by Yang slamming the brakes on and turning to look at the two of them with murder in her eyes. "She WHAT?!"

"Oww..." Ruby began, the emergency stop less than pleasant due to her airbag being Weiss' back, "anyway, it wasn't entirely her, she just started it all."

Yang lowered her head and took a few deep breaths, and Ruby was thankful that the roads were so deserted at this time of night. "Sorry Rubes, I guess I overreacted a bit there. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Ruby smiled at her sincerity, and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. They set off again after a minute, only stopping about three minutes from Weiss' apartment due to the DJ waking up and having to be restrained as best as possible.

"Hey Ruby? Do you mind looking after her for a minute whilst I go and open her front door?"

Ruby nodded, blushing at the unintentional innuendo, and unfastening the seatbelt to let Weiss up, giving her a helping hand to do so. Weiss shakily pushed herself up and out of the car before leaning against the bonnet, looking at Ruby as she did so.

"Hey, Weiss. I'd, er, I'd just like to say thanks. I mean, there's more to it than thanks but I don't know what to say, you know? Hey, could you sign this for me?"

Ruby reached into Weiss pocket and pulled out the partially exposed bar napkin that resided there, fishing a pen out of the foot-well and presenting both of them to the drunken DJ. Weiss stared intently at both of the items being presented to her before grabbing them and leaning across the bonnet, scribbling out something that might have passed as a signature and a few words, before handing it back.

"T-thanks!" Ruby stammered, not entirely sure what to make of the mess of tangles on the napkin. Still, the words were just about legible, and she felt a warm glow at reading them:

_To the hottest girl in the room_

More sure this time, Ruby cupped Weiss' cheeks and pulled her into a much less heated kiss, the fiery passion of before replaced by a caring love. After a few seconds they broke apart in time to see Yang emerge from Weiss flat, holding a drink of what looked like water in her hand.

"She ok?" Yang asked as she approached.

"She's still drunk if that's what you mean." Ruby replied snarkily before assisting the drunken Weiss into her home. Yang gave Weiss a drink and a few tablets to take before putting her to bed, locking the door behind her and posting the key through the letterbox.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the house that Ruby and Yang shared was done in relative silence, both sisters content to enjoy the merciful break from the bustle of the day. It was only when Yang noticed Ruby clasping a piece of paper in her lap that she spoke up.<p>

"What's that sis?" she queried kindly.

"Huh? Oh, it's just something Weiss did for me." Ruby replied, her blush returning with a vengeance. Normally she wouldn't have shown Yang, but she was still on a high from her kiss with Weiss so she revealed the napkin to her sister.

Yang smirked slightly and returned her focus to the road, the street-lights illuminating her face as they passed beneath them. Ruby found her lack of a reply somewhat irksome but decided against commenting: today was one of the best days of her life and she didn't want to ruin it. How many people could say that they met their idol and got off with them within a few hours? Not many, Ruby would bet, and it made her feel special that there had been such a great chemistry between the two of them.

Ruby lay in her bed that night, Although it was close to morning, and the sun was already starting to rise. She couldn't do else but think, about all this. She was still buzzing from the experience and the alcohol, but she resolved to seek out Weiss and talk to her about this. If Weiss was ok with whatever it was that they were then they could take it from there, but until then she wanted it kept a secret. No telling Jaune or Blake or anyone really until the white-haired beauty, _her_ white-haired beauty had spoken.

* * *

><p>Yang had something that resembled both a grin and a grimace adorning her face as she sat down on her bed, pulling her phone out once again. Though it had been close, she'd managed to get a picture of Weiss and Ruby in their embrace on the balcony and now she was debating whether or not to send it to Blake. From the first time Yang had raised it, Blake had wholeheartedly supported her plan of getting Ruby and Weiss together, but now that it had happened, Yang wasn't sure she was happy with the outcome. Maybe it was the suddenness or maybe it was the fact that they were both drunk, but Yang was less than comfortable with the whole situation.<p>

After debating it for a bit she sent the picture to Blake.

_Hey there kitty, look at what I saw happen! Love Yang x_

Waiting in the silence for the buzz of her phone was almost torture for the blonde, and she was more than relieved when Blake replied.

_:O_

_Yeah I know! They were both drunk tho so I don't know what it means :S_

_Don't mention it. x_

_Huh? _

_Let them sort it out in their own time. The attraction's there, they just need to realise it. I'm sure it will end well._

Yang thought for a minute. As usual, Blake had given her some great advice and she needed to think it over. For now though it was probably best to just get some sleep.

_Yeah, sounds good. G2g need sleep, night babes xxx_

_Night Yang XD xxxxxx _

Yang felt somewhat bad at only adding three kisses to her last text, and resolved to add more than Blake next time they talked, but she went to bed somewhat satisfied. Things were going well, it was only a matter of time before Ruby and Weiss got together properly, and when that happened she planned to be there, supporting both of them. Hopefully, Weiss would enjoy the surprise Blake had planned out for tomorrow and they could get back to finishing the next album.

After all, what could go wrong?

The mission was accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Read, review, enjoy! (It was really funny writing this, and that this is an one shot, doesn't mean the romance stops.) Should keep your eye on Experiencing New Rhythms and In Dust and Darkness!<strong>

**TheBrokenBottle out! **


End file.
